Ni Romeo, ni Julieta: Romeo y Cinderella
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: Dos grandes y reconocidas familias están enfrentadas. Por capricho del destino, Rin y Len se conocen, pero cuando se enteran a que familias pertenecen, tratan de odiarse. Pero ese odio se convierte inevitablemente en amor.-No dejemos que nuestro amor termine en tragedia como en Romeo y Julieta. Y para evitarlo, éste será otro cuento, nuestro propio cuento.-
1. Prólogo

_Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Una pareja adolescente estaban en ele cuarto de la joven, tumbados sobre la cama y abrazándose tiernamente. La rubia le miró con tristeza y habló suavemente, todavía no quería romper aquel momento mágico y secreto._

_-Len, tengo miedo. ¿Y si nos descubren?.-preguntó. _

_El aludido la miró y besó su frente. _

_-Todo estará bien... sólo tenemos que seguir escondidos.-decía mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de ella, haciendo notar los anillos de oro que llevaban puestos no hace más de unos minutos._

_-Presiento que ésto acabará mal... y yo no quiero eso. Tampoco quiero pasarme la vida escondida, Len.-murmuró._

_Len rió con tristeza._

_-Lo siento... sabes que nuestros padres prohíben lo nuestro.-suspiró y miró al techo-Es una tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta._

_-No... eso si que no.-negó._

_Len la miró con atención y un poco de sorpresa._

_-¿Y entonces? Realmente ésto se parece a aquel cuento._

_Rin asintió... tenía toda la razón. Pero..._

_-No dejemos que nuestro amor termine en tragedia como en Romeo y Julieta. Y para evitarlo, éste será otro cuento, nuestro propio cuento._

_-¿Cómo? ¿que pretendes, Julieta?_

_La rubia miró el reloj que tenía sobre su buró, el cual marcaba las 23:50, y acto seguido, cogió entre sus manos una mano de su amante secreto, y le miró. _

_-No, Julieta no. Cinderella. Escapémonos, escapémonos juntos, mi querido Romeo. _

_Len la observó sorpresivo, y la imitó mirando el reloj, luego sonrió._

_-Romeo y Cinderella, no está mal. Entonces, marchémonos, lejos de aquí, de ellos._

_Se levantó y le tendió la mano, que inmediatamente fue tomada. Se sonrieron. La rubia, en un camisón azul de encaje negro, comenzó a escribir una nota. Varios minutos después, cuando Len metió un poco de la ropa de la chica en una maleta, ella se levantó y la dejó sobre la cama, junto a una manzana roja. La manzana prohibida, y ellos, como Adam y Eva, se atrevieron a coger. Rin volvió a tomar de la mano a su amante y se dirigieron al balcón. Len fue el primero en bajar con la maleta sigilosamente, a pesar de estar alto. Y Rin, tembló a la idea de caerse contra el suelo, tenía vértigo. Trepó y trepó hacia abajo, hasta quedarse en un punto, donde Len alzó los brazos y le sonrió con calidez, algo que pocas veces hacía. Ella comprendió, y como un imán, se lanzó hacia el, que inmediatamente fue atrapada por sus brazos. _

_Clock, clock, clock. Dieron las 00:00, y Cinderella se fugó con su Romeo._

* * *

Corría el año 2013, y hoy en días las cosas seguían avanzando. En Japón, los problemas que desde el 2010 tuvieron con la economía, disminuyeron; la crisis económica logró ser superada. Por supuesto, ésto resultó ser un alivio para dos grandes y famosas empresas; Corporación Kagamine y Corporación Akita. Éstas dos empresas estaban enfrentadas, competían desde el primer día que sus productos salieron a la luz y fueron elogiados por las demás personas. Fue en 1955, cuando las abrieron. El poder y el control de las empresas iban de familiar en familiar, generalmente se decidía en un varón. Eran enemigos, siempre intentaban ganarse. Por ideas más ingeniosas o por delatos de plagio...etc.

La corporación Kagamine era controlada principalmente por Shen Kagamine, un hombre frío, manipulador y un gran negociador. Su piel era morena y su calva brillaba, era alto y robusto. Sus ojos eran castaños, de color chocolate. A pesar de no tener ni un pelo en la cabeza, conservaba un firme bigote castaño con reflejos rubios. Su familia era originaria de Japón pero se casó con una China; Lia Nakamura. Una mujer de cabello negro y extremadamente largo, de ojos azules. Su piel era blanca y era una persona muy educada y respetuosa. Los dos procrearon a un varón rubio y de ojos azules, que bautizaron como Len.

Mientras que Shen tenía un hijo, Yoshiro tenía dos hijas, algo que a Shen le hacía estar orgulloso. Por la otra familia, Yoshiro era un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar. Yoshiro Akita era hombre de buen corazón y comprensivo, pero con Shen metía garra, pues ya varias veces en el pasado le había propuesto dejar las desigualdades. Casado con Akiko Hoshi, una mujer rubia pero que con el tiempo, su pelo se volvió un poco albino. Era ondulado y largo hasta la cintura. Era la hija de un importante coronel del ejército, fue por ello que años atrás se unió a ellos, y perdió su ojo izquierdo. Se lo cubría con un parche negro, anteriormente, sus ojos fueron dos zafíros en todo su esplendor. Akiko era una persona dura en la disciplina, atenta, firme y orgullosa. Pero eso no impedía que fuese alguien tierna y cariñosa con sus hijas; Neru y Rin. Neru llegó primero al mundo, unos meses antes que Rin. Ella había sacado la personalidad dura de su madre, pero solía ser peor que ella. Había heredado la cabellera rubia de su madre, sin embargo mucho más oscura, y los ojos ámbar de su padre. Rin, fue la segunda y última hija que tuvieron, ella heredó todo el físico de su madre, rubia y de ojos azules. Su personalidad era más optimista y alegre, todo lo contrario a su hermana Neru. Akiko sabía que su marido padecía una enfermedad del corazón, anteriormente le habían echo tres transplantes. Desde pequeño necesitaba un nuevo corazón, y paso la mitad de su adolescencia en un hospital. El primer corazón lo rechazó, el segundo era saludable, o eso decía el médico, pero se equivocó cuando tuvo un infarto, tan joven... el tercero fue a la vencida, aquel corazón era más saludable y estable.

Sin embargo, él se sentía muy cansado. Comía saludable y no abusaba del sal, también evitaba emociones fuertes para un posible infarto. Pero Akiko insistió, hasta que finalmente fue ella la que tomaba el mando de la empresa todas las veces que su marido tenía un mal día o simplemente lo hacía para ''divertirse''. Sí, aquella mujer adoraba mandar, aun que tampoco se precipitaba en ello... Para Rin y Neru su madre era como su hermana mayor, o peor, una adolescente. A Akiko le apasionaba el peligro y era ella la que siempre acababa rompiendo varias piezas de la ''casa'' por no decir palacio o mansión, entrenando con sus rifles o sus armas. Por supuesto, tenía precaución.

Akiko O-D-I-A-B-A a muerte al señor Shen Kagamine, anteriormente fue uno de sus novios, uno de la larga lista y que la mitad fueron plantados por ella, o murieron en el ejército, algo que a ella ni lástima le dio. ''Lástima me da que seas un perdedor, tan patético y débil''. Eso era lo que solía decir en cada entierro... sí, una mujer que parecía fría. Shen la abandonó cuando supo que ella se enamoró de un hombre, Yoshiro. A ella no le importó ese echo, pues finalmente aseguró estar realmente enamorada. Para Shen era una tortura aquello, seguía perdidamente enamorado de aquella mujer que era la única capaz de mantenerlo calmado en sus momentos. Aquello sólo hizo que sintiera una ira terrible por Yoshiro. Se casó con Lia, ella necesitaba un marido, mientras que él necesitaba un hijo para que la empresa siguiera creciendo. Estuvieron de acuerdo. Lia se fue enamorando de él al paso de los años, pero lo mantuvo en secreto. Shen, por su parte, comenzaba a sentir igual, pero todavía parte de su corazón pertenecía a la estúpida hija del coronel.

Las dos familias, Kagamine y Akita, se odiaban, pero... ¿será éste odio transmitido a sus hijos?

* * *

**Prólogo o3o... en fin. ;_; Espero que os haya gustado, quería antes de comenzar explicar la cosa -3-7 bueno, esta semana no se si podre terminas SKMP, ''Spice Kiss me, please'', ya que como se acerca navidad, estoy entrando en una pequeñita depresión ;_; será la primera navidad que paso con mi primo, asi que espero que entiendan *^* haré lo que pueda por publicar mañana el capi de SKMP -hoy no, me quiero dedicar a ésta historia, ya que me falta un poquito de inspiración, ya veré si sueño algo raro(?)- bueno,**

**Rinku Fuera!**

**Pato: dejen reviews, o un ejército de patos conquistará su ciudad, CUAC!**


	2. Primer y catastrófico día

_Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Primer y catastrófico día**

* * *

El despertador seguía sonando sin dar tregua alguna a la rubia que dormitaba. Con un golpe, lo silenció. Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dando un gran bostezo. Miró a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba oscuro, solamente iluminado por pequeños rayos de sol que colaban por las cortinas. Sacudió los hombros y volvió a tumbarse, esperando caer en los brazos de morfeo. Pero no, a los cinco segundos la puerta se abrió y una persona entró para correr las cortinas y así la maldita luz entrase totalmente bañando su habitación. Finalmente, se levantó.

-Buenos días, señorita Akita.-saludó con una gran sonrisa una mujer de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta baja y de grandes y hermosos ojos que parecían ser un par de Esmeraldas.

-Buenos días Kaori, y ya te dije que me llames Rin.-respondió bostezando otra vez.

Kaori frunció el ceño y antes de luego de sacudirse su uniforme, levantó su índice.

-Señorita Akita, es de muy mala educación bostezar mientras se habla.-le reprendió.

-Y tú deberías hacerme caso y llamarme Rin, rayos, llevas aquí años.-repitió caminando hacia el armario.

-B-bueno, pero prométame que no volverá a bostezar mientras habla.

-Y tú deja de tratarme de usted, ¡tienes 24 años y pareces una señora de 60!.-exclamó-Además, entre nosotras hay confianza.-acotó.

-Está bien, seño... Rin.

Rin sonrió ampliamente. Miró con claridad el desorden de la inmensa habitación y rascó la cabeza.

-Hoy es mi primer día en el instituto de ésta ciudad.-terminó en un suspiro-Estoy nerviosa...

-No se preocupe, todo irá bien.-dijo Kaori dulcemente mientra se disponía a hacer la cama tranquilamente.

-¡Oye, que te dije de tratarme de usted!.-exclamó con un berrinche.

-¡Perdona, perdona Rin!.-Kaori rió levemente, y continuó con su tarea.

Rin suspiró y terminó de ponerse el uniforme que por primera vez vestiría. Consistía en una falda negra, una blusa blanca con una fina chaqueta adaptada a la primavera y al verano, con el escudo del instituto. Peinó su corto y rubio cabello, para colocarse las horquillas y así juntar parte de su flequillo aun lado. Adornó su cabeza con un simple lazo blanco y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. No tenía ganas de ir... por supuesto que no. Le gustaría que las vacaciones de Navidad todavía siguiesen en desarrollo más tiempo. Se lavó la cara para llevarse la adormilada y nerviosa Rin y traer la alegre y optimista nueva alumna del Instituto Nomaya. Volvió su cara al trozo de cristal que reflejaba su cara y parte de su pecho, hoy sería su primer día... ¿como la tratarían? Pero recordó que su mejor amiga se había mudado aquí hacia un año atrás, ¡volvería a ver a Miku! cuando se fue, Rin solo habló con ella a través de internet y del teléfono, ¡le hacía feliz volver a ver a su mejor amiga en carne y hueso! ¿habrá cambiado?

-¡Rin! ¡Baja de una puñetera vez o llegaremos tarde el primer día!.-gritó una voz desde fuera.

La aludida sonrió. Al menos iría a clase con su hermana Neru y no estaría sola, eso sería bueno... o quizá no sería tan bueno para los profesores aguantar a la plasta y arrogante Neru Akita.

-¡Rin Akita, no te lo vuelvo a repetir más!.-Neru insistió otra vez golpeando la puerta de la habitación, y exaltando a Kaori que se mantenía al margen siguiendo con su labor.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! que plasta...-murmuró.

Salió del baño y se despidió de Kaori. Nada más abrir la puerta encontró a Neru ya vestida y peinada con su larga y rubia coleta de lado. Le sonrió y Neru le devolvió la sonrisa. La ambarina la quería, sí, era su hermana, sangre de su sangre. Pero le encantaba molestar a su hermana menor. Ese día no la molestaría mucho, era el primer día de las dos, asi que se imaginó lo nerviosa que estaría la muchacha menor.

-¿Nerviosa, enana?.-preguntó Neru arqueando una ceja ceja divertidamente.

-¡No, y no me llames así! recuerda que sólo eres unos meses mayor que yo, no tienes total derecho de llamarme así.-dijo Rin bajando las escaleras de aquella ''casa''.

Está bien, casa no era. La familia Akita era muy adinerada gracias a las ganancias y la reputación de la empresa. Vivían en una gran casa blanca con detalles rojos y lujosa de dos pisos, pero con bastas habitaciones y salones. La casa había sido construida especialmente para la familia Akita, a petición de Yoshiro, y ''obligado'' por Akiko. Según ella, estar en Okinawa, un lugar húmedo, no era bueno para su corazón. Lo bueno era ir a algún lado un poco más seco y limpio, e incluso el médico de cabecera de la familia y encargado de Yoshiro estuvo de acuerdo.

El interior de la casa todo estaba modernizado, a Akiko le gustaba ese estilo. Desde una simple alfombra hasta una mesa, todo era moderno y de colores rojo, blanco, negro y canela. La cocina era amplia y espaciosa, aun que la familia no pasase mucho tiempo allí, pues Kaori se encargaba de cocinar o eran veces en las que Rin y Akiko se ofrecían a ayudar. El enorme salón estaba teñido de rojo, con muebles negros y blancos y una gran televisor plasma, ese detalle nunca se pasaba por alto a Akiko. En definitiva, el comedor e incluso los baños eran grandes, bueno, los baños de las habitaciones de Rin y Neru eran un poco más pequeños, pero eso no les importó. Tenían una pequeña biblioteca, o como llaman Yoshiro y Rin, el rincón del Arte. Estaba llena de estanterías, y éstas de libros de todo tipo. Una gran chimenea adornaba la biblioteca y junto a ésta, un enorme reloj. A un rincón había un pequeño armario, y que su cristal te permitía ver un hermoso violín que significaba mucho para Yoshiro. A Rin le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, leer y escribir le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa, donde generalmente se sentaban cuando no había que cenar o cenas importantes. Vieron a Akiko llegar detrás de ella vestida con una bata blanca y dirigiéndose a la mesa a sentarse con sus hijas.

-¿Papá no ha despertado?.-preguntó Neru bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-No, aun no.-respondió tranquilamente-todavía sigue cansado por la mudanza, él hizo la mayor parte.

-Entiendo...-murmuró Rin, quien se servía una tostada con mermelada.

-¡Y bien, hoy es vuestro primer día de clases!.-exclamó con voz pícara pero a la vez grave.

-S-sí...-afirmó Rin, mientras que Neru sólo asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Más les vales que esos jodidos niñatos no toquen a mis niñas...-dijo Akiko sorbiendo de su café.

Rin enrojeció y Neru frunció el ceño a mas no poder.

-¡MAMÁ!-dijeron a coro.

-¡Oh, vamos! tendré que hacerme a la posibilidad de enseñarles Judo y a usar armas, puede que les sirvan.-rió con sarcasmo.

-Mamá, ya te estás pasando, igual son buenos chicos.-dijo Rin.

-Oh, cielo. Nunca bajes la guardia, incluso el gatito más lindo puede ser el león más sangriento.

Otra advertencia más de parte de su madre con relación a los enemigos.

Neru miró la hora en su reloj y casi se atora con un trozo de pan, que tosió fuertemente para no morirse. Se levantó de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás y miró a Rin seriamente.

-Se nos hace tarde.-informó yendo a la entrada y dejando el resto de su desayuno ahí.

-¡Ash!.-la rubia menor casi se muerde la lengua. Se levantó, pero a diferencia de su hermana, dejó el plato en el fregadero. Imitó a Neru sentándose en el escalón de la entrada para intercambiar sus zapatillas por sus zapatos formales. Akiko las siguió.

-Tened cuidado, Neru, protege a tu hermana de los niñatos babosos, psicópatas, mujeriegos, matones...-ordenó la medio albina.

Neru soltó un suspiro, pero asintió cuando por fin terminó de colocarse el zapato correctamente. Rin hizo lo mismo y rodeó el manillar de la puerta no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

-Nos vemos mamá.-dijo Rin saliendo al exterior.

-Hum, hasta luego.-siguió Neru imitándola y cerrando la puerta.

Akiko suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente, lo de que tuviesen cuidado con los niñatos lo decía en serio. Rió para sus adentros y caminó a al piso superior, ''jugaría'' con su rifle un poco.

Pobre de los gnomos de jardín...

* * *

Nada más salir, se toparon con una mujer de contextura gruesa. Sólo sabían de su apellido, Makizawa. Vivía a su lado, por lo tanto era su vecina. Sólo tuvieron el ''placer'' de hablar con ella 4 veces, y fueron suficientes para saber que es fácil imaginar viviendo sola con muchos gatos a su alrededor. En el barrio donde Neru y Rin vivían, solían habitar los más adinerados. Por su puesto, había dos barrios más, donde la gente adinerada residía. No era mucha, solo alrededor de 5 casas en cada barrio. Pasaron frente a la señora Makizawa, cuando Rin saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días, señora.

La mujer pareció sentirse ofendida, pues giró la cabeza y chistó. Neru frunció el ceño y Rin no evitó imitarla. Esa mujer era desagradable, no se la imaginaban como vecina. Por supuesto que no.

Siguieron su camino. Neru miraba de un lado al otro, mientras Rin fijaba su mirada azul en los cerezos en flor que en aquella época cubrían la ciudad. Los colores, el canto de los pájaros y el aire fresco, envolvían la pequeña ciudad en una atmósfera primaveral. Rin corrió un poco y dio vueltas con los ojos cerrados, ilusionaba de vivir en un lugar tan hermoso. Neru la ojeó brevemente y no dudó en advertirla.

-Te vas a caer, Rin.

Rin ignoró con comentario. Se sentía en una nube de colores. Maravillada por sus pensamientos e imaginación, escuchó un ruido proveniente de un árbol. Abrió los ojos y con su sector auditivo que atrapó el ruido de nuevo, buscó al intérprete. Y lo vio. Encima de un gran olivo verde, un gato anaranjado maullaba. El olivo era bastante grande, y el gato, no, gatito parecía ser una cría pequeña.

-¡Neru, mira!.-exclamó tirando de su chaqueta azul.

La atención que su hermana le reclamaba fue puesta en donde señalaba con su índice; un gato en un árbol. Para ella.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tenemos que bajarlo de ahí! ¡imagínate si se cae!

Los ojos de Neru se abrieron exageredamente y comenzó a negar con las manos rapidamente.

-¡No, no y no!.-negó.

Pero era tarde, Rin se acercaba al olivo sin apartar la vidas del felino. Neru corrió y la detuvo de la muñeca fuertemente.

-¡Rin! ¿no sabes lo que pasó la última vez que subiste a un árbol? ¡mamá me descuartiza, literalmente si sabe que volviste a hacerlo!.-gritó.

Rin arqueó las cejas con ignorancia y se zafó del agarre.

-¡Neru, es sólo un gatito indefenso!

-¡A mi que me importa! ¡la última vez estuviste en un hospital porque te fracturaste un brazo!

A Neru no le gustaba decirle ésto, daba la apariencia de que se preocupaba por ella, ya aun que fuese así, no quería demostrárselo. Y, además, lo pasó suficientemente mal cuando supo que Rin estuvo en el hospital y sin noticias. Claro que, fue un alivio cuando solo fue una fractura.

-Gatito lindo, ven...-susurró Rin con tranquilidad.

A Neru casi se le sale el corazón al verla ahí arriba. Era demasiado tarde, la rubia menor se había subido al árbol a rescatar al dichoso gato. Entonces se sonrojó un poco al ver que a su hermana se le veía la ropa interior celeste.

-Rin...

Rin atrapó al gato entre sus brazos.

-¡Te tengo pequeñín!

-Rin...

La nombrada no hacía ni puñetero caso. Seguía embelesada con el gatito que maullaba y ablandaba su corazón. Neru resopló, pero cuando vio a un muchacho rubio con unos auriculares de música, uniformado como su traje y quedarse quieto observando la ''buena vista'' que ofrecía Rin, no dudó más y antes de deformar la cara del niñato pervertido, se acercó más.

-¡Que monada eres! me pregunto si tienes dueño...

-¡Rin, se te ve la ropa interior!

Rin miró hacia ella, y notó la mirada penetrante del rubio que abrió un poco más los ojos al verla claramente a los ojos. ¡Ahora debía pensar que era una exhibicionista! Bueno... en eso exageró un poco. Pero ahogó un chillido cuando la rama crujió y se separó del tronco bruscamente, haciendo un viejo ruido tipo ''¡Crash!''.

-¡RIN!.-gritó Neru.

El rubio no dudó un instante y alzó los brazos para recibirla y que ella ni el gato fuesen golpeados contra el suelo. Neru corrió hacia él y paró justamente a sus cabezas, gruñendo celosamente.

Los ojos de la muchacha se mantenían cerrados aun por el miedo. Solo notó un cuerpo bajo ella. También notó que el gato escapó. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue un mar azul y brillante, pero con cierto toque azul marino. Luego analizó sus facciones, desde su nariz hasta su boca, luego pasó hasta sus cejas y a su rubio y desordenado flequillo. Y fue en ese momento cuando sintió el aliento del sujeto contra so cara. Abrió los ojos y su cara se tiñó de rojo. El muchacho solo mantenía un pequeño sonrojo de su parte. Estaba sobre ese joven que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Neru, al no percatar ningún movimiento de ninguno de los dos, enfadada, cogió a Rin de la oreja y la levantó.

-¡Niña estúpida! ¿qué te dije? ¡no me hiciste caso y te caíste!.-gritó enrojeciendo la oreja de Rin por la presión.

-Pero yo le serví de colchón.-dijo indiferente el rubio que se acababa de levantar y limpiar sus pantalones. La rubia no se atrevió ni a mirarlo, tenía mucha vergüenza.

-¡Calla imbécil! ¡aarg!.-gruñó.

El chico se sintió brutalmente ofendido y frunció el ceño dedicándole una mirada seca y fría. Neru suspiró.

-Encima vamos a llegar tarde... ¡mierda!.-exclamó.

-¿Por casualidad vais al instituto Nomaya?.-preguntó el chaval sin dejar ese tono seco ni esa mirada fría.

-Sí, ¿tú también vas?.-preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

El rubio la miró y asintió, curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

-Pues podemos ir los tres juntos.-sugirió la rubia menor otra vez.

-Ni de coña...-dedicó una mirada bastante desagradable a Neru, que se la devolvió.

-Dime al menos tu nombre.-insistió Rin por tercera vez.

-Tsk, no es de tu incumbencia...-el muchacho volvió a poner sus auriculares para escuchar música y continuar su camino, no sin antes escuchar un tímido ''gracias'' por parte de Rin, que contesto con un gesto de cabeza. Neru, que se sentía excluida, pateó el suelo fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?

Rin rió y le agarró de la mano tirando de ella para ir a clase.

Rin se sentía confusa. Le dolía la cabeza un poco, quizá por el acercamiento con aquel... apuesto desconocido. Enrojeció totalmente sólo el imaginar que él vio su ropa interior cuando estaba arqueada en aquel árbol... ¡y ella sin saberlo! Por parte de Neru, ésta también estaba confusa. Su hermana y aquel chaval se parecían mucho. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez... pero, ¡parecía la versión masculina de Rin! En fin... muchos dicen que hay una version contrario a tu sexo por el mundo, quizá eso sea cierto o solo sea un simple casualidad. Eso sí, la pobre se aguantó la ganas de romperle la cara a ese pervertido que ojeó la ropa interior de su hermana.

Al llegar a la entrada, perdieron de visto al muchacho por los pasillos. Se cambiaron los zapatos negros por unos blancos reglamentarios, y subieron a su aula. 4ºF. Antes de entrar, se toparon con el profesor que esperaba en el pasillo, al parecer, su llegada. Sonrió calidamente y dijo:

-Ya era hora, esperé por ustedes y para así presentarlas.-dijo el profesor, de cabello negro y ojos profundamente castaños.

-Sentimos el retraso profesor... pero cierta muchachita fue al rescate de cierto gatito.-masculló Neru.

-¡Neru!.-Rin golpeó con el codo el estómago de su hermana suavemente.

-No importa, el primer día se les disculpa. Les avisaré cuando puedan entrar, primero intentaré tranquilizar éste barullo-informó, adentrándose en el salón y dejando la puerta entre abierta. Y era cierto, había mucho barullo en clase a parte de golpes y gritos de alumnos.

-¡Alumnos, alumnas, silencio por favor!.-exclamó, llamando la atención de la clase.-Sentaos en vuestros lugares, ya no estamos en vacaciones para seguir haciendo fiesta.

Los alumnos se sentaron tranquilamente entre murmullos y susurros. El estómago de Rin dio un vuelco, pronto tendría que entrar a presentarse. Cogió fuertemente la mano de su hermana y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sudaba frío.

-Bien, quiero informarles de que tenemos dos nuevas alumnas que vienen de Okinawa.-siguió el hombre.

De nuevo, conversaciones entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. El profesor dio dos golpes sobre la mesa para volver a callarlos a todos.

-¡Silencio! Por favor, pasad.-indicó mirándolas.

Rin tragó y abrió los ojos. Neru abrió la puerta y entró con pisadas fuertes y totalmente arqueada, y con el ceño fruncido tan característico.

-Buenas días... Mi nombre es Neru Akita y me eh mudado de Okinawa, espero que... nos llevemos bien.-gruñó lo último desviando la mirada a la pared.

Las demás empezaran a chillar, sobre todo las chicas, que se impresionaban de lo ''guay'' que era y algunas la nombraron como ''tsundere'' algo que molestó totalmente a Neru, que frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula para no ladrar unas cuantas palabras y mantener a todos calladitos. Tampoco se le pasó por alto su reconocimiento en la familia Akita, hija de Akiko y Yoshiro Akita, una familia respetada.

-La siguiente, pase.-invitó el profesor a Rin.

Rin suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Entró y se colocó al lado de su hermana. Hizo una expresión radiantemente alegre y dijo:

-¡Buenos días a todos y a todas! ¡Mi nombre es Rin Akita, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos!.-dijo.

De nuevo, más chillidos entre chicos y chicas empezaron a envolver la clase. Entre ''¡que mona!'', ''¡que linda es!'' de las muchachas y ''¡cásate conmigo!'', ''¡dejame poseerte!'' de los muchachos, una gota recorrió la cabeza de Rin al estilo anime. Neru frunció el ceño. Odiaba los lugares apestados de gente y odiaba los gritos. Quizá también se sentía un poco celosa de que los chicos tontearan a distancia con su hermanita, ¡eso no! su instinto de hermana mayor, la hizo querer proteger de aquella jauría de perros.

-¡Silencio, por favor! están dando una mala impresión a las chicas.

La orden se llevó a cabo. El profesor suspiró y miró a las jóvenes.

-Está bien, Neru Akita, siéntese...-analizó los puestos libres-al lado de la señorita Gumi Megpoid, por favor.

Neru hizo aso y buscó con la mirada a la dichosa chica, que levantó un brazo saludándola. Finalmente, se sentó donde se le indicó. El profesor analizó otra vez la clase buscando puestos libres.

-Rin Akita, siéntese delante de Len Kagamine, por favor.-señaló a un rubio que permanecía pálido y mirándola fijamente.

¿¡Kagamine!? ¿¡Había dicho Kagamine!? Había oído hablar de ese apellido, y que era un apellido ''sucio'' y enemigo de sus padres y de su familia, algo tenía relacionado con la empresa pero... ¿¡Por qué el chico que la salvó tenía que ser un Kagamine!? Miró a Neru que le devolvió una mirada igual de espantada.

-¡Ni de coña se va a sentar delante de mí, no puedo!.-gritó Len poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa. Aquello sacó varios murmullos de la clase.

-¡Kagamine! ¿qué manera es esa de dirigirte a un mayor? no me obligues a tener que hablar con Shen.

¡Dios! ¡Shen! ¡el nombre que sus padres tanto detestaban! ¿era su padre? ¿Len Kagamine, era el hijo de Shen? ¿¡por qué no podía ser un simple familiar!? ¡tener un Kagamine en la misma clase sería algo catastrófico para ambos! Se dirigió en silencio y se sentó frente a ella. Len, ofendido de que no le hiciese caso, se volvió a sentar escudriñando palabras inaudibles.

Durante el resto de la clase Rin pudo sentir la penetrante mirada cargada de odio sobre ella. ¡Le molestaba esa situación! Aun que el chaval no debía estar muy cómodo con las miradas amenazantes de Neru... pero, ¡¿qué iba a ser de ella el resto del curso, con el peor enemigo de la familia detrás de sus asiento?! ¿¡Qué!? Cuando sonó la campana del recreo, todos salieron disparados al patio, Rin se levantó tranquilamente. Len la imitó y pasó delante de ella, dedicándole una mirada fría, y con palabras secas y amenazantes dijo:

-Más te vale tener cuidado conmigo, Akita.

Su voz la hacía tener escalofríos, ¡demonios! en serio... ¿habría algún día más catastrófico que éste? Neru apretó los puños y bufó, nadie amenazaba su hermana, ¡sólo ella podía! Sí, sería egoísta, pero ¡era su hermana!. Rin quedó totalmente quieta y estática, hasta que una muchacha de pelo azul sujetados en dos altas coletas y ojos azules de otra tonalidad más oscura, se le acercó con una radiante sonrisa para tenderle la mano.

-¡Rin! ¡No sabes como me costó encontrar tu salón!-dijo.

Delante de ella estaba Miku Hatsune, su mejor amiga desde la infancia y la cual no volvió a ver desde hace un año, cuando ella se mudó aquí.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, Hatsune-san!.-respondió abrazándola.

-¡Llámame Miku, mujer! dejémonos de formalidades, anda.-rió Miku levemente en la última frase mientras correspondía el abrazo con felicidad y cariño.

-Lo siento Miku, pero creo que fue una reacción al no verte desde hace tanto tiempo.

Rin la imitó. Lo cierto era que le decía a Kaori que dejase de referirse a ella como usted, y ahora trataba a Miku de la misma forma... ¡si Kaori se enterara, la regañaría seguro! Miró a Neru alejarse y la detuvo con un tono de voz un poco más elevado.

-¡Neru! ¿a dónde vas?.-preguntó Rin con el almuerzo de ambas en la mano.

-Al patio.-respondió secamente.

-¡Ahí te va!.-exclamó la rubia menor.

Neru inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y en el aire atrapó su almuerzo. Ya era costumbre pasarse entre sí la cosas, entre ello el almuerzo.

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotras?.-preguntó Miku.-¡a ti también te eché de menos, Nerurosa!.-exclamó riéndose.

Neru bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero salir a tomar el aire, quizá hasta conozca a alguien, nos vemos.-salió de ahí, dejando a la dos muchachas solas, que decidieron también salir antes de que un profesor les echase, estaba prohibido permanecer en clase en las horas de patio, solamente si el alumno estaba castigado. Se sentaron frente a la cancha de baloncesto a charlas y almorzar.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido, Miku?.-preguntó Rin probando el sabor de su onigiri.

-¡Genial! Estoy avanzando con el francés.-aseguró la peliazul sacándole una risa a la rubia.-¿de qué te ríes?

-¡Jamás pensé que lo conseguirías!.-dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡Oye...!.-Miku calló y murmuró maldiciones que solo aumentaron la risa de su compañera. Rin paró en el momento que Miku resopló.

-Perdón...-susurró.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo...-dijo graciosamente.-Y, oye... Len Kagamine... ¿resulta ser el Kagamine de la familia que la tuya detesta?

Rin afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró recordando la mirada de odio que le dedicó el chico.

-Sí, al parecer es el hijo del tal Shen Kagamine ese...-murmuró.

Ella había escuchado esa historia, de el noviazgo de Shen y su madre hasta el enfrentamiento de las empresas. Miku sobó su espalda cariñosamente.

-Ya veo, pero no tienes porque ponerte triste...-fue cortada por la rubia.

-¿¡Triste!? ¡lo odio! ¡ese patán me amenazó! ¡es un estúpido! ¡odio a Len Kagamine.-gritó.

Entonces le vio, y él la vio a ella. El grito llegó al oído de varia gente que rodeaba la cancha, incluso los jugadores se percataron de quien y que había gritado la joven novata. Len la fulminó con la mirada, si las miradas matasen, Rin ya estaría 7 metros bajo tierra aun que pensándolo mejor... ¡en ese momento deseaba que la tierra la tragase!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del cap! 8D espero les guste -w-7 perdonen la ortografía ;_; somos humanos, algún errocillo se puede****comerte, no? y con un portátil enano, que se para varias veces y sobre tu barriga... es difícil x'D (?) En fin, espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo, y Len, ewe... creo que no vas a salir vivo de ahi sin que Neru te de una paliza x'33 **

**Frances! yo no doy clases de frances, doy asturiano ewe... (ya saben que soy, asturiana (?))**

**Dios Rin, maten la boca cerrada x'D (?)**

**En fin, a ver si hoy termino con el segundo capítulo, asi mañana me dedico a SKMP, ¡bye! owo7**

**Rinkue fuera!**

**Pato: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS O LES PICOTEARÉ! ¡CUAC!**


End file.
